


Exhausted

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [7]
Category: Torchwood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: After a(nother) long day
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324
Kudos: 12





	Exhausted

Ianto was exhausted. Hell, they all were. Even Jack, who never seemed to need sleep was beginning to droop. It had been four days since the first ship appeared over Cardiff, the first of four, intergalactic refugees seeking asylum on Earth. The whole thing was all too much Men In Black for Ianto, but then, he'd seen weirder in his tenure in Torchwood.

Four days of retconning, hiding ships, finding placement for the thankfully humanoid visitors after getting permission from UNIT and the PM. Owen was doing health inspections, Ianto was working with Tosh to create cover identities and backgrounds for each of the new arrivals, and Gwen was trying to act as liaison, but they really only wanted to deal with Jack.

Ianto had found himself needing to be in three or four places at once over the last four days and found his multi-tasking skills stretched to their limits. He needed to help Tosh with the IDs, act as secretary to Jack, find housing and establish bank accounts and acclimate their guests to their new society, and keep the team fed and in coffee. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept or had anything warm to eat, but his bed was calling to him as he got the last file closed and the final ID established.

He yawned as he rose from Gwen's station, needing just one more cup of coffee to get through the next couple of hours until he could sleep for a day or three. He didn't see the box of something that Owen had left in the middle of the floor (having relegated the cleaning up duties to the bottom of his list of things to do) and found himself sprawled on the floor of the hub, too tired to even have attempted to catch himself when he fell.

With a sigh, he lay there for a minute, contemplating a nap right there on the grilled floor. It wasn't comfortable, but it was horizontal and not moving. At least he assumed it wasn't moving. He felt like the world was spinning around him.

Familiar boots appeared in his line of vision. "Ianto?"

"Sir."

"You alright?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride, sir. I think." With a groan, Ianto pushed himself up and sat, meeting Jack's gaze as he crouched down next to him.

Jack rose and offered Ianto a hand. He took it and let himself be pulled up into Jack's arms, and tugged into a hug. "Everyone's bedded down for the night. I think we can let the world function without us for a few hours."

"Sir?" Ianto let his head rest against Jack's shoulder, eyes drooping closed.

"Sleep, Ianto. We can finish getting our guests settled in the morning. They're quite content in the dorms downstairs for the night."

"Hmm."

Jack chest rumbled with laughter. "Come on."

Ianto let himself be led down to Jack's room and put to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This spun an entire fic which will be posted and linked to when I figure out how to post it with the graphics I built into it. In the meantime, it can be found here: https://mfic.livejournal.com/28346.html


End file.
